Mew Moon Saga
by pheofox22
Summary: Mew Mew Power and Sailor Moon combine! What happens when Serena meets the mysterious catgirl and the Negaverse team up with the Cyniclons. Read and Rate!
1. A Mew Heroine

**_THE MEW MOON SAGA_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from Sailor Moon or Mew Mew Power (the dubbed dumb version of Tokyo Mew Mew) and I am unanimous in that!**

_Chapter One_

_ Mysterious Mew Creatures _

"Serena time for school.." Serena's mother shouted, just to here her daughter groan in reply. "Wake up Serena dear.."

"Not now mom go sleepy.." Serena muffled with her face in her pillow.

"WAKE UP!" Mother yelled banging a gong to Serena's ears. Serena yelped as she flew off the bed and landed on the floor. "Now go take a shower and remember your lunch for once."

"Yes ma'am!" Serena answered giving her the salute and ran away quickly into the bathroom to change. When she was ready Serena ran out the door and tried to find a faster way to her school. She then started towards an unfamiliar alley. "Maybe this will lead me to a shortcut." she muttered to herself as she ran into the alley and found herself lost in an unknown park.

"How great, I'm going to be really late!" Serena panted as she dropped to her knees gasping for air. Serena looked around at her surroundings. "Well it's not the first time Ms H gets my homework late."

"What was that?" she thought, panicking she looked up at the sky to see a beam of pink light flash in the distance and saw a silhouette of something or someone fall from the sky. "Oh no that's not good."

Her eyes followed the falling object and saw it crash into the fountain in the middle of the park. Serena ran towards the fountain to see a pale being with big pointed ears and eyes as yellow and mysterious as a cat's. As the creature opened his eyes and got up Serena thought of one thing.

"This must be a new kind of threat from the Negaverse!" Serena thought and turned towards him and started. "Cosmic Moon..."

"Hey, Mister pointy ears! I don't find it a-mewsing to fight you during my cat napping hours." a voice shouted in the distance. The creature laughed splashing his way out of the fountain.

"Oh sweet kitty, you're so naive..I too am not a morning person but seeing your face every time I'm about to win always gets to me." The creature answered. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the shadows of the trees. It was a girl with shocking pink hair, she wore a strange pink dress with little red gloves and a pink pendant with a gold amulet hanging from it. Not to mention a pair of cat ears and a tail.

"You never won Dren! Not even once." the girl shouted. "Here's some major mews for you Dren, Mew Mews never let creepy alien creeps win!"

"Why don't we see to find out. A duel sounds good to you?" Dren asked. "If you win I will leave Earth alone for a while..If I win, I want a kiss."

"A kiss! Blech..." the girl yelled. "Alright!"

"It's show time.." Dren muttered as he pulled a glowing jelly fish thing out of his pocket and extended a hand towards Serena. "Come here my spirit."

"Don't put a paw on her!" the strange girl replied head butting him in the chest and dropping the jellyfish onto the ground. "Strawberry Bell...Full Power!"

Serena couldn't believe her eyes as she saw a small heart shaped object appear on the bell fastened to her tail. The girl started spinning in the air and aimed the heart right at Dren sending a pink light towards him. Dren saw the attack coming and disappeared leaving the light cracking the fountain which water trickled down the sides. Serena only looked away for a second and saw that the cat girl disappear too.

"Am I seeing things or did that just happen?" Serena said to herself. She looked around the park once again and saw a pink castle with a statue of a cat with wings. "That couldn't be right..is there more that one super hero in town?"

* * *

**I know it's not much Sailor Moon in it now but the Scouts are going to make an entrance in Chapter 2 I promise..thanks for reading.**


	2. Negative Vibes

**_THE MEW MOON SAGA_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from Sailor Moon or Mew Mew Power (the dubbed dumb version of Tokyo Mew Mew) and I am unanimous in that!**

_Nega-tive Vibes_

The next day...

"Rei when are you going to tell your secret?" Lita asked as the she, Aimee, and Mina knelt down around Rei and the center of the temple's fire in the middle of the room. The black haired girl sat in front of the fire keeping her gaze.

"Somehow I feel Serena should be here to hear this." Rei demanded.

"But she hasn't got here in two hours." Aimee her blue haired friend replied.

"Have you seen her anywhere Luna?" Mina asked, the black cat who was cradled in Aimee's lap shrugged.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Luna reported. "I have been trying to find out the whereabouts of the Negaverse."

"What did you find out?" Artemis the white cat asked.

"Nothing..there weren't any dangers and no new enemies detected." Luna replied.

"You're wrong Luna...there is a threat out there. I just know it." Rei replied loudly as she turned towards them.

"Is this what you've been trying to tell us?" Lita asked impatiently. Rei nodded and turned towards the fire again.

"Great Spirits of the temple show me the winged one!" Rei chanted, the fire crackled loudly and showed a girl with blackish blue hair tied up into two buns on the sides of her head., she had small navy wings and a bird's tail. The sailor Scouts watched as the girl in the fire made a bow and arrow appear and shot it making a blast of light. "See the spirits sensed the girl as a strange being and might be one of the Negaverse."

"So you mean the Negaverse is working on a new way to take over the world? Aw man I thought we were done with those guys." Lita whined.

"Yes but we're sitting ducks they might strike at any moment." Luna informed them. Suddenly one of the panels slid open. Luna and everyone else cried in terror.

"Thanks for the warm welcome you guys." Serena said sarcastically as she entered the room.

"You scared us." Aimee said.

"Why did you want me here for?" Serena asked her.

"Rei has important information to tell you." Aimee answered.

"I have some stuff to tell you too."

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"Yesterday I saw a girl with cat ears and a tail fight this guy with giant pointy ears."

"Right like that has ever happened." Rei argued.

"So what's your story a pig sprouting wings and flying?" Serena retorted.

"Not quite...maybe that cat's part of the Negaverse. Where did you see her?"

"Uh well I uh.." Serena stuttered.

"Well where did you see her?" Rei repeated.

"It was really early in the morning, I probably made it up I was real tired you know."

"Just tell us where you saw her!" Rei demanded.

"It was in a park near a small pink castle."

"Where in the world would you find a pink castle?"

"I don't know maybe find a pink princess?"

"It's hard enough trying to find the Moon Princess let alone a pink one." Luna interrupted.

"Maybe that cat girl can be a lead." Mina replied.

"You're right...maybe when we find this pink castle we can finally stop the Negaverse." Aimee added.

"What do you say Sailor Scouts! Let's go find the pink castle!" Serena shouted, Aimee, Lita and Mina cheered also. Rei just crossed her arms.

"I don't think this is a good idea you know, the Negaverse is strong and we only have a few crystals." Rei answered.

"We don't need your negativity Rei, if you don't want to come don't come." Serena answered.

"Alright I'll go, but I'm telling you..we aren't ready to fight yet." Rei insisted and they left the great temple.

* * *

_**Wow..2 reviews in one day for ch.1! That's a first for me. Thanks for reading. review if you must. PF22**_


	3. The Pink Cafe

**_THE MEW MOON SAGA_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from Sailor Moon or Mew Mew Power (the dubbed dumb version of Tokyo Mew Mew) and I am unanimous in that!**

_Chapter Three_

_The Pink Castle_

"Where do we go Aimee?" Mina asked as the Scouts stood in front of Serena's house. Aimee looked around curiously and pointed into a certain direction.

"This way. It seems to be an unfamiliar path I haven't been on, yet so nearby." Aimee said running towards the road.

"Let's go!" Serena said running after her, until she saw the alley she went through before. "This way...I remember when I was late, I took this as a shortcut."

"Good thinking." Lita remarked as they turned down the alley and into the park. They marvelled at the park until Serena spotted a distant building.

"There it is.. the Pink Castle!" Serena shouted happily as she pointed to the pink castle at the end of the park.

"I can't believe it..Serena actually got us here!" Rei said in disbelief. Mina turned to Artemis for answers.

"Do you think it's a mirage?" Mina interrogated.

"Don't know Mina. It could be, the Negaverse did make up some innocent little things and turned them into death traps before." Artemis replied.

"Guess we better check it out." Lita suggested and went onward towards the pink castle. The castle was made of pink bricks and had heart shaped windows and on the top was a golden cat with wings. In the entranceway there was a sign.

"I guess we might as well wait for the guards to let us in.." Serena kidded.

"Hold up." Rei said examining the sign carefully. "Entrees? Deserts? Serena you nitwit this isn't a castle it's a cafe!"

"Desert! Café!" Serena squealed in delight. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Serena didn't you have supper already?" Luna asked her, but Serena was in a daze. One of her favourite things was food, and finding out she found a cafe was one thing Serena loved to hear. Luna glared daggers at Rei. "You didn't have to read us that!"

"I thought it would have been necessary." Rei retorted.

"Then you didn't have to read it so well." Luna replied as Aimee picked her up and followed Serena inside. The cafe was filled with girls in school uniforms of all colours who were sitting on heart shaped seats. The waitresses had a maid type uniform with heart shaped aprons and one was kicking the cash register with her feet tapping in the amount of money with her toes.

"If this was my place..I would definitely fire the decorator." Lita commented. "Really..you couldn't get anymore heart and frilly than this?"

"Hello ladies, welcome to the Mew Mew Café! I am Wesley J Coolridge, the manager of this beautiful cafe." a man with a dark samurai ponytail said. Luna watched Coolridge's eyes as he noticed the cats, expecting Wesley to direct them outside. Instead she received a nice pat on the head by the manager. "Table for five right this way."

"Are you okay Luna?" Serena asked as they followed Wesley to their table.

"I have a strange feeling Serena..how come he didn't say that cats aren't allowed?" Luna answered hesitantly.

"I guess they accept a lot of animals..just look at that waitress." Lita replied pointing to the little blond girl who was kicking the cash register who was now spinning plates of cheesecake. Rei nodded.

"This isn't a cafe..it's a zoo!" Rei said and turned to Serena. "Let's get out of here."

"But I want to try the strawberry tart they had on the menu." Serena whined. "They look so good."

"We aren't here for treats! We're here to see if the Negaverse is involved. If you'll excuse me I'm going to snoop around this place." Rei said getting up from the table.

"Be careful Rei.." Mina warned as her friend turned around towards the bathrooms.

"Rei's going to be fine..what's going to happen to her in a small pink cafe?" Serena said flipping through the menu.

"The Negaverse might decide to show." Lita suggested

"Aww..You guys are such worry warts." Serena implied as she looked at the deserts.

"All I'm worried about is getting stuck with the bill." Lita whispered to Mina comically.

"Me too..." Mina giggled, Serena glared at Mina. "I think you shouldn't have said that."

"I'll pay for it Serena don't worry."Aimee hesitated, but Serena still made a face.

"Some cruddy day." Serena sighed.

"Any sightings Wesley?" a male voice said as Rei went through a strange corridor and peered into a dark room. There were two people hovering around a computer and one of them was the manager of the Cafe.

"Nada..there isn't any predicites in the area." Wesley said. "I knew we should have updated our software for the Mew Project."

"Predicite? Mew Project? " Rei muttered to herself. Suddenly one of the shadows turned around and saw her.

"Hey! This is a restricted area lady..Employees Only!" the man shouted. He walked up towards the light and Rei could see his glaring blue eyes and light blond hair..._Jedite?_

_

* * *

_

**I think this is one of my most successful fics yet! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Am I quitting this fic so soon? Not a chance! The Mew Mews need their proper debut...I'll get busy on that while you rest, relax and what was that last R? Review!**

**CYA! PF22**


	4. Mew Mew Cue

_Chapter 4_

_Mew Mew_ _Cue_

"I hope Zoey shows up..Corina tea's getting cold." Brigette commented as she washed the dishes. The green haired girl's glasses slipped a little as she played in the bubbles trying to reach for a dish rag. A small blond haired waitress came through the door balancing dirty dishes on thin wooden sticks and threw them into the sink soaking Bridgette's dress. "Kikki! Watch where you throw those things."

"Sorry, it's just that I got real weird looks from a bunch of girls from table five." Kikki replied pointing to a bunch of girls sitting at table five one of them had two buns on top of her two ponytails that looked like spaghetti and meatballs. They seemed to have distracted looks on their faces as they tried to cover them with the menus. "I can't focus on my act with them staring at me!"

"They sure do look suspicious..maybe they're trying to find out something." Bridgette said.

"Of course! They might be international spies...trying to do some top secret investigations that could be a threat to the whole world!" Kikki bellowed shifting her eyes this way and that.

"Or they could be just food critics." Brigette wondered.

"OH..YES! OH YES, YES, YES! SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY!" a jet black haired waitress shouted as she entered the kitchen. "Do you know what time it is!"

"Uh..Corina?" Bridgette quietly said. Corina just ignored her.

"Three thirty and sixteen seconds! My tea time's been delayed for fifteen seconds!" Corina fumed as she pointed to the clock.

"Zoey was supposed to do your tea but she's late." Brigette notified.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE! WHERE'S THE FIRE? DID I MISS ANYTHING?" a red head shouted as she ran into the room.

"Brilliant timing Zo." Kiki remarked.

"It's about time you showed up Zoey." Corina answered. "Because you're in a lot of trouble."

"By what cause?" Zoey asked as she tried to tie up her bow.

"My tea is delayed and you're responsible." Corina fussed.

"Alright I'll get your tea..wait! The water's boiled." Zoey shouted putting a hand on the kettle. "You couldn't pour the hot water in a cup and put the tea bag in? Are you crazy."

"Don't you talk to me that way..I didn't know it was hot. I thought you would bring it to me." Corina replied in a huff.

"You still at it?" an icy voice remarked behind them. Corina turned around to see her idol Renee Roberts who was dressed in the same uniform as the rest except with the same shade of purple that matches her hair. "I am not going back there alone."

"Sorry Renee, we wouldn't want to disturb you.." Brigette answered simply.

"Well I wouldn't be too disturbed than the customers are." Renee answered dully. "I need help with the orders people."

"No problem.. pick up table eleven!" Kikki exclaimed giving her a pizza box from the counter and rung a small service bell.

"Where did we get the bell?" Zoey muttered.

"Zoey help Renee...it's our time to do kitchen duty." Brigette said pushing the red haired girl out the door. Zoey wandered the tables for a few minutes until she heard a shout in the distance.

"Excuse me! Hello! We're hungry here!" a blond haired girl shouted wearing a weird looking school uniform that Zoey didn't recognize. The blond haired girl was sitting with a few friends and a couple of cats, who seemed very different from each other yet the same. The blond pigtailed girl grumbled as Zoey came by. "Bout time you got here.."

"Ha ha ha hem..okay my name's Zoey. Iwill be your waitress today." Zoey hesitated, her friends looked up and saw her.

"Hey Zoey, I'll just have a diet coke." The girl's friend with light blond hair replied first.

"A tuna fish sandwich for me." A blue haired girl said as her head popped out of the mathematics books she was reading.

"Burger and milkshake." a tomboyish brunette answered, Zoey turned to the blonde.

"Oh me...uh I'll have the cherry..no the strawberry, well I think maybe the raspberry tart." the blonde pig tailed girl stuttered. "Nah I'd rather like the cheesecake or the chocolate cake."

"Just pick something! Or I'll pick it for mew." Zoey cried angrily.

"Wait a second...mew! You were the girl in the park weren't you." the blond suddenly said, her friends started to stare.

"Uh what was that you ordered." Zoey hesitated stabbing her pen onto the pad of paper.

"I was the one that creepy guy was trying to kill.." the girl remarked.

"Really I never knew that.." Zoey choked.

"You had cat ears and a tail." the girl replied.

"Ha ha..I'm no cat you must be joking..or just seeing things." Zoey covered up with a laugh.

"Zoey! Get over here...we need you in the kitchen." a blond haired boy shouted.

"Sure Ellie..." Zoey chimed and turned towards the girl. "I'll just put down a strawberry cheesecake okay."

"Oh-kay." said the girl shocked and Zoey ran off into the kitchen.

"What's up El-idiot?" Zoey said sarcastically.

"Girls, we had an intruder today." Elliot stated.

"Oh no. Who?" Brigette cried.

"One of the girls from table five..luckily she didn't seem to find out what was going on in the Mew Mew Project..the research is safe for now." Wesley continued.

"So I urge you to not go anywhere near those girls..they might be connected with the Cyniclons." Elliot remarked. Zoey suddenly felt bad all over.

"Uh Elliot." Zoey asked.

"What now Zoey?" Elliot replied.

"Nothing..I'm just not sure if they are really with Dren." Zoey remarked.

"How come?" Corina asked. "Did someone just shout to you that they aren't Cyniclons."

"I think they might be international spies who are undercover with alien companies who try to use brute force between the humans of our planet and pointed eared scum bags like Dren." Kikki shouted.

"You don't think that spaghetti and meatball head really is a spy? Maybe her bow is like some sort of phone to contact the CIA.." Brigette replied.

"But I don't think Dren would kill one of his own teammates do you?" Zoey argued.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing?" Elliot asked.

"Well..I uh, sorta met one of the girls before..by accident..in Mew Mew Mode." Zoey stuttered twiddling her thumbs.

"WHAT! YOU gave them the scent and they tracked us down to kill us?" Corina shouted angrily.

"I was fighting Dren okay, she just stumbled into the park yesterday. Dren tried to eliminate her from the face of the Earth and I saved her." Zoey consulted. "What's so wrong with that?"

"He might have been doing that on purpose..they might have tricked you into thinking she wasn't an ally in his scheme." Wesley said. "We all have to take our chances and be on alert at all times. Or the fate of the world will soon come."

* * *

**It's finally here! Sorry for taking so long to put the Mew Moon Saga up..I had so much to do and I hadn't got the chance to work on it. Oh well thanks for reading. Review if you must! Love you all!

* * *

**Pheofox22 


	5. Cyniclon Alliance

_Chapter 5_

_Cyniclon Alliance_

"Tell me Dren, what have you've been doing to get those Mews out of the picture?" a blue orb glowed at the center of a blue room.

"I have went through a difficult yet well devised plan to get the mew over with once and for all." Dren proudly replied.

"What is this plan of yours which is well devised and difficult? My patience is very thin Dren so make it quick." the blue orb hissed.

"I scanned the blue planet to find there are more than one alien being scattered along it's surface trying to wreak havoc and take over the universe like we have." Dren explained knowingly. "Due to the most interesting of all appeared in Tokyo Japan, where I found an alien race that is from someplace called the Negaverse."

"They had a dark force unleashed upon the moon which destroyed an entire empire that was living on the moon during a time called the Silver Millennium..by their queen's Shadow Warriors. If we can get an alliance formed with them, we could easily defeat those mews once and for all!" Dren continued.

"How are we going to get those guys from the Negaverse to fight the mews if they are in Tokyo?" the orb asked.

"Not to worry sire. I have already booked a parallel universe to take the Mew Mews straight to Tokyo by blocking the Earth's surface with the universe." Dren replied wickedly. "So they don't even know they are there."

"Very well planned Dren, but what shall happen if the Mews would figure out this plan of yours?" The orb said cautiously.

"Don't sweat it my lord." Dren answered casually. "Zoey can't find water if she fell out of a canoe, how would she ever spot this perfect plan?"

"Anyway having an alliance with another alien troupe would be good for you. Think of your social status and no more lonely nights wishing you could beat those little pests for good. In a matter of minutes you and their queen would be chatting on the phone like good old friends!" Dren shouted merrily.

"Fine, we do need a little help once and a while, but no phone calls. We don't have money to hike up the phone bill this month because of Tarb's newest craze." the orb replied.

"Oh, Pizza Hut! Order in the next 15 minutes or it's free." Dren droned as he clutched his stomach. "I hadn't had a decent home cooked meal in days!"

"Quit bellyaching Dren and start making that alliance! I want the blue planet!" the orb shouted.

* * *

"Could someone tell me why we cannot send our troops down to Earth!" a cackling voice shouted throughout the mysterious dark place which was shaped into a menacing face of the Negaverse's dimensional symbol.

A woman sat at the end of the room with her hands surrounding in vivid motion around a hovering crystal ball. Her minions stood in front of her as a crowd stood silently and motionless in back of them.

"Queen Beryll. We have no idea of what the disturbance is.."a man with long pearly white hair explained. "Only that something is blocking the entranceway that we usually take to get to Earth."

"Is it some sort of shield Malakite?" a woman with sandy blond hair asked.

"No Zoicite. It's like some sort of alternate universe blocking the way." Malakite explained.

"The stars sense it's presence...something most definitely not human." Neflite a red haired man replied.

"What do stars have to do with this Neflite! I suggest you concentrate on the task at hand not star gazing." Queen Beryll hissed. "The NegaForce is almost ready to be released and you can't find a way to the place we must unleash it on!"

"Of course your majesty, we'll get right on it." Neflite replied as he and the other two minions took a bow.

"Not so fast my queen." shouted a voice in the distance and Jedite appeared alongside Dren.

"What are you doing here Jedite? You haven't payed for your never ending failures..you must serve your punishments, you know." Berryl reminded.

"Of course your majesty. Yet you do not know what good news I have brought with me." Jedite said cunningly, showing Dren to her.

"What is it then?"

"I am Dren, a loyal subject of the Cyniclons. You might have heard of them before wouldn't you." Dren said casually and bowing to Berryl.

"Ah yes. You were too foolish to spend every resource of your planet and now running away for purposes I couldn't even imagine." Beryll replied tonelessly.

"They always mention that and nothing else." Dren groaned crossing his arms and spotted the queen's pointed ears. "Hey are we somehow related? Distant cousin..fifth aunt twice removed? 'Cuz I always wanted to be related to a member of a royal family."

"Beat it Scuz bag." Zoicite threatened.

"Mind your manners." Dren replied airily. "Don't talk back to a descendant of the queen."

"Why are you here anyway?" Queen Berryll asked annoyed.

"Just a little offer. I heard you've been having some trouble getting to planet Earth and I have the perfect way to get there. You see my leader accidentally put a parallel universe in the way of your little what is it...Negaverse you call it and you can get through on one condition." Dren reasoned.

"What is the condition?" Malakite asked.

"Oh I was hoping to make a little alliance between beings..think about it bleach boy, you scratch our back we scratch yours. The Cyniclons are valuable and worthy beings along side the Negaverse. We can help the Nega Force be unleashed and all you have to do is a simple yes or no." Dren replied.

"There must be a trick to this my queen...Cyniclons are known as lying brute scoundrels." Zoicite snapped.

"Who you calling a brute? You don't look fine and dandy yourself Zoity." Dren countered.

"Just be quiet! The both of you!" Berryl ordered.

"Zoity?" Jedite murmured to Dren.

"It was all I could think up." Dren muttered back.

"Dren I would accept your offer on joining the cyniclons but Zoicite has a point. Why do you want this alliance?" Berryl questioned.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Neflite remarked.

"Yes, go on Drenny." Zoicite smirked.

"The Cyniclons have a little pest problem on the inside of that universe that we are in desperate need of getting rid of." Dren hesitated.

"So we really see what the Cyniclons want us to do...have us get rid of their problems! Pitiful excuse for an alliance. The queen can't be bothered by your insolent little pests and problems. Good bye Mr. Dren!" Zoicite angrily shouted.

"Zocite..calm yourself. Don't let the anger take over you like that!" Malakite said trying to calm her.

"Malakite!"

"Silence!" Berryl bellowed. "Jedite show your guest to the exit..."

"Berryl! Cousin!" Dren whined.

"And prepare to go through the parallel dimension to help our alliance supervisor with the Cyniclon pest problem." Berryl continued.

"Thanks auntie!"

"I accept the alliance offer on these conditions..never refer to me as any sort of relative you have again..and Jedite do not fail me again..this is your first and final chance to redeem yourself." Queen Berryl ordered melancholylily.

"Yes your majesty."

**Sorry for taking so long..I had a lot of other works on my hands. I hope you like it, and review if you must. What is in store for the Scouts and the Mews? What would the first encounter would be like? WillDrensucceed atpulverizing the Mews once and for all?**

**Wouldn't you like toknow Mr/Ms Curiosity.**

**To Be Continued..**


	6. A Series of Silly Sing Songs

_Chapter 6_

_A Series of Silly Sing Songs_

"'Bout time you showed up." Dren hissed as Jedite and another person teleported onto the branch of the tree next to Zoey's house where Dren was waiting at. "Alright. You know the plan, now it's time to party."

With that said, Dren hopped off the limb and floated towards Zoey's window as Jedite and his servant teleported away. He knocked on the glass and woke up the poor little robo puff ball Mini Mew asleep on his master's side table. His fluffy red tail landed on Zoey's head as he swung it from afar.

"I'm up Mini mew, I'm up." Zoey grumbled massaging her head. "What is it?"

"Alien Alert! Alien alert!"Mini Mew squeaked. "Dren! Dren!"

"Go tell the others." Zoey said to her pet. "We've got a score to settle once and for all!"

"Poor little fool." Jedite chimed as he looked through Serena's window. "Soon you'll be done and over with in a matter of minutes. Not knowing what hit you."

Luna the cat's ears twitched hearing these words lifting her head off the bed. Her red eyes stole a glance at where the voice was coming from and saw Jedite hanging from the window sill.

"Quick..Serena wake up!" Luna said jabbing a paw at the sleeping body next to her and getting a snore in reply. "Jedite was here, we've got to tell the others."

No comment.

"Alright then, if it has to be that way." Luna sighed flexing her paw revealing five sharp nails and gave a swat at Serena's night clothes. Hitting a nerve Serena sprang out of bed and rubbed the area that was hacked at.

"What was that for?" Serena growled at her cat.

"No time to explain." Luna said urgently. "Get your communicator and call up the Scouts..Jedite has returned!"

Dren floated quickly towards the other Mew Mews homes (or residences) and lead the following girls towards the park where a woman was standing in the shadows of a shady tree. He caught a glimpse of blond hair and heard the footsteps of five pairs of feet. Dren tapped on the lady's shoulder.

"You're up sweety pie." Dren murmured and the woman's frown turned into a sour evil grin.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What was that?" Rei managed to say as she and the other scouts stopped following Jedite, who seemed to have disappeared.

"Is it someone from the Negaverse?"Aimee asked as they heard another cry.

"Someone's in trouble." Lita stated and the Scouts all looked at each other.

"Jedite!" they all concluded in unison.

"Moon Prism POWER!" Serena shouted throwing her hand up in the air and began transforming into her red, white and blue Sailor Moon clothing.

"Mercury POWER!" Aimee shouted pointing her blue power stick in the air and she was surrounded by blue light as she began transforming into her blue and white Sailor Mercury outfit.

"Mars POWER!" Rei cried her power stick gleaming with red fire circling around her and crackling as her red and white Sailor Mars suit appeared on her body.

"Jupiter POWER!" Lita screamed as her green power stick emitted thunder bolts enveloping her into the green and white Sailor Jupiter uniform.

"Venus POWER!" Mina finally exclaimed pointing her orange power stick in the air and stars flew around her forming her orange Sailor Venus costume. Sailor Venus turned to her teammates "Let's go!"

"OH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Sounds like someone's in major trouble." Brigette remarked quietly as she and the other Mew Mews came from the opposite direction.

"Well duh, Who wouldn't be if you were caught by Dren!" Renee replied tonelessly.

"Let's show that rat what's up!" Kikki blurted in her high pitch voice and took out her golden Power Pendant and kissed it.

"Power Pendant Activate!" they all shouted in unison taking their own power pendants and kissing them.

Zoey began her transformation as pink ribbons of light sparkled and transformed into her cat costume, her ears and tail popping out as a huge bow with a bell in the middle attached itself to her tail.

For Brigette's transformation she was surrounded by green transparent bubbles which formed into a swimsuit like costume with two ribbons sprouting from her head as she clapped her hands and posed standing on a sea shell.

Corrina transformed in a flock of feathers using her ballet steps as feathers attached to her body and cleared away leaving a light greenish blue costume and a collar wrapped around her neck with her power pendant hanging from it ending her transformation with blue bird wings and a tail.

Kikki's transformation started off with an explosion of earth, her ears became brown coloured and pointed and stuck out from under her short blond hair, a long monkey tail appeared as she changed into a yellow body suit with orange gloves with the fingers cut off, leaving the crazy little girl with a big fight pose.

Renee kissed her pendant and started to convert into herstylish little purple ensemble with her midriff bare showing off the mark she receive when she first became a Mew Mew around her belly button. Pointed grey ears were perched alert on top of her head as a petite wolf tail poked out of her shorts.

"Help me! Oh please oh please help me!" the woman called out from the middle of the park as the Scouts and Mews came into the clearing and saw a giant black fire hovering above her.

"Don't worry ma'am! I got it!" Mew Zoey said running towards the woman.

"Wait I'm coming!" Sailor Moon shouted from the other direction.

"Strawberry Bell..." Mew Zoey cried and the heart shaped Strawberry Bell appeared once again in her hand. "Full Power!"

"Moon Tiara..Magic!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she threw her tiara boomerang towards the dark creature. When both attack had hit the black figure it exploded into a ball of pink light and disappeared. Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon went towards the poor woman's sides.

"Thank you. Oh thank you so much!" the woman cried hiding her face as she collapsed on all fours as she began to laugh. "Thank you so much for falling into our trap!"

Once that said, Mew Zoey saw the Sailor Scouts standing in a group with Dren who teleported silently behind them. Sailor Moon looked in the opposite direction seeing the Mew Mews lined up in front of the hovering Jedite and noticed it was the girls from the cafe.

"You traitor!" Sailor Moon blurted getting up from the ground. "You're working for the enemy!"

"They were right! You were trying to cause trouble for us!" Mew Zoey accused angrily.

"Oh no..they're with Jedite!" Sailor Mercury cried.

"I thought we beat this guy for good last time he showed up!" Jupiter said in an annoyed tone.

"Then we'll have to beat him again. Won't we girls." Sailor Mars replied.

"What kind of predicites are they?" Mew Brigette asked quietly.

"I don't know about the others, but I think the leader is some sort of a rabbit." Mew Corina replied softly.

"Who cares. As long they're on Dren's side it doesn't make a difference what they are!" Mew Renee mused aloud.

"Yeah!" Mew Kikki shouted in agreement.

"Ready girls.. Okay!" Mew Zoey said as the Mew Mews started their chant. "Mew Mew Style. Mew Mew Grace. Mew Mew Power...In your Face!"

"They're mocking us aren't they." Sailor Mars said as a tear drop appeared at the side of her head as she looked towards Sailor Moon.

"Two can play that game!" Sailor Moon said threateningly. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and on behalf of the Moon.."

"On behalf of Sailor Mercury.." Sailor Mercury said.

"In the Name of Mars!" Sailor Mars continued.

"Venus as Well.." Sailor Venus replied.

"And For Jupiter also!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil..and that means you!" Sailor Moon concluded pointing towards the Mew Mews.

"You call that an intro.." Mew Corrina said sarcastically. "Well it's better what Zoey made up."

"CORRINA!" Mew Zoey shouted angrily. "Enoughwith the intros...Mew Mews move out!"

"Let's go kick some predicite booty!" Mew Kikki hollered charging towards the Sailor Scouts.

"They wanna fight? They're gonna get it!" Sailor Mars declared to the Scouts.

"Hey listen to this..Mew Mew Style. Mew mew grace. Jupiter Power in your Face!" Sailor Jupiter taunted imitating Mew Zoey's pose during the chant as the Scouts charged directly towards the Mew Mews!

**

* * *

This is gonna be good. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! Well it's Mew vs Scout next chapter and hopefully the chapter you've all been waiting for. Which Mew is gonna square off with which Sailor Scout? Post your bets now..I'm all ears. **

**Well off to the next chapter then..**

Pheofox22


	7. Tale of Two Jedites

_Chapter 7_

_The Tale of Two Jedites_

_Finally we will defeat the puny little Sailor girls...I knew joining with Dren was a good Idea. _Jedite thought as he floated over the quartet of animal super girls. He smiled as content as he possibly could be as he looked over at Dren's unique alien features wondering what the mystical green haired alien could be thinking about as he watched the Sailor Scouts charge the disillusioned warriors.

"ATTACK!"

_This is so boring..I wonder what Sardon's making for dinner tonight?_ Dren sighed as he floated lazily about. He clutched his stomach. _Ugh! Hopefully not another Space Canned Tuna recipe! I'd think I'm gonna hurl!_

"Fight Back my minons!" Jedite yelled laughing evilly.

"What the heck was that?" Mew Renee asked in a lifeless tone.

"Probably a bird.." Mew Corrina shrugged.. "Watch out sweet Renee!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as a lightning bolt aimed towards Renee. .

"I got it!" Renee yelled back as she whipped her purple dagger straight at the lightning which shattered when she hit it. Corrina sighed dreamily as Renee curved her mouth into a small smirk.

"Begone Evil spirit!" Sailor Mars threatened as she took out the piece of paper with prayers on it, looking straight at Corina. Mew Corrina turned slowly at Mars's direction seeming quite offended.

"Ex-cuse me! Do you know who you're talking to?" Corina stated haughtily.

"No..but I'm guessing I'm about to find out." Mars said sarcastically.

"Someone who's richer than you'll ever be!" Corina shouted giving her a kick back, Mars jumped out of the way and laughed.

"Rich? You've got to be kidding me!" Mars retorted with a smile. "A little bird like yourself is the meaning of cheap."

"Peasant!" Corrina scoffed.

"Bird brain!" Mars retorted.

"I'll show you bird brained!" Corrina said confidently and began to dance into her attack as the blue bow she used appeared in her hands. "Heart Arrow!"

"Mars Fiiiirrre Ignite!" Sailor Mars called as a large fireball sprouted from her fingertips, Corrina was knocked off her feet.

In the left corner Mew Kikki was in a boxing fight stance and looked up to her opponent with wide eyes. The big busted brunette Sailor Jupiter had her hands planted on her sides and bore down on the little monkey girl with confusion.

"Boy does this situation look odd.." Sailor Jupiter commented, as she looked suspiciously at the girl.

"Come on! Putt'em up! I'm not afraid of you.." Kikki squealed jumping up and down as fast as she could go. "Even though you're as tall as a tree from down here!"

"You're kinda puny to be a part of the Negaverse." Sailor Jupiter said, but paused as she punched her hand. "Oh well..it's the world we're trying to save from domination that counts."

"Come on and catch me then..." Kikki replied quickly as she jumped away. "Hee hee!"

"Hey get back here you little monkey brat!" Jupiter called as she began to race after the monkey girl.

"Are we supposed to fight you?" Mew Brigette asked curiously to Sailor Mercury standing as she watched the others Sailors fight the new enemies. "You don't look like the other villains we fight against."

"You neither." Mercury answered. "You look very polite even though your appearance is rather strange."

"You really think so?" Mew Brigette remarked with a smile. Mercury nodded. "Then it isn't quite logical to be fighting in the first place."

"No. It isn't." Mercury said with a timid smile. Brigette blushed. "Rather unorthodox don't you think?"

"GET OVER HERE!" Mercury could hear Jupiter scream as she kept chasing Kikki who was now swinging from branches in the trees. Kikki blew fire from her mouth and started to giggle as Jupiter ran straight into a tree. "You'll pay for that kid!"

"Kid? Are you kidding me?" Kikki cried as she stood on one hand and saluted her. "Get it kid kidding? hee hee!"

"Great. Why did I get the stand up comedian of the bunch?" Jupiter sighed getting overly frustrated with the kid. Jupiter spotted the girl running into a combat between Renee and Sailor Venus. As Kikki slid through Renee's legs Sailor Venus was preparing to attack.

"Venus..Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus cried powering up her attack, not realizing Kikki was right in front of her target.

"KIKKI NO!" Renee cried, she quickly grabbed Kikki by the waist and jumped out of the way as Venus's beam of orange light struck the ground next to Jupiter's feet.

"Sorry Jupiter!" Venus apologized as they both ran after the monkey and wolf. "Let's go stop them!"

In the middle of the park there was an intense battle heating up as Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon went at it like two alley cats. There was a lot of sweat and kicking...probably a lot of scratching and meowing on the Mew Mew leader's behalf. Finally they wound up into the magical attacks.

"Strawberry Bell...Full Power!" Mew Zoey shouted doing her spinning in the air routine and releasing a band of sparkles towards her opponent.

"Strawberry Bell?" Sailor Moon panted as she dodged the attack and collapsed on the ground. "I knew there was something familiar about you.."

"What that I was about to kick your predecite butt!" the cat girl shouted. "Well then mew were right!"

"Mew.." Sailor Moon muttered. "mew.."

"STOP SAYING THAT ! I'm defective!" Zoey cried covering her cat ears. "Those idiots who put the wild cat genes in me as well as some idiots who rewritten the script..who we will never speak of again. Made me this way..I never wanted to be a cat girl! I never wanna be..."

"You were the waitress at that café!" Sailor Moon realized. "The cat girl from the day before!"

"The girl at the café. She did look really like you." Mew Zoey replied with a gasp. "Why are you teamed up with the Cyniclons?"

"What are you doing being joined with the Negaverse?" Sailor Moon asked pointing at her.

"...Negawho?" Mew Zoey asked confusedly.

"Cyna-what?" Sailor Moon asked dumfounded.

"Oh crap!" Jedite exclaimed, bobbing over the leader's heads.

"I told you this was stupid..." Dren remarked as he lazily floated in the air leaning back in the darkness.

"Why are we fighting these guys again?" Jupiter asked as she was about to pummel Kikki. Venus just shrugged.

" Guys..these girls aren't our enemy." Mercury shouted to the Scouts.

"We're being tricked!" Bridgette added to the Mews.

"WAIT!" a voice called out from the darkness as a blond haired boy and the long haired café manager came into the clearing. His icy blue eyes were glaring as his arms were spread wide open.

"It's Jedite!" Mars exclaimed as she pointed to the mysterious boy. "He set this whole thing up!"

"Um..Mars." Jupiter whispered as she tapped her red clad comrade on the shoulder and pointed to Jedite who was hovering over the crowd. "Isn't that Jedite over there?"

"Two Jedites?"

**Boy that was long! Hey fan fiction fans! Sorry I haven't written in a LOOOONG time. I am somewhat a procrastinator of everything. As well as a major computer freak out! I wanted to show a little bit of what goes on in alien minds while in battle or rather watching it as well as the missing link between Elliot and Jedite..long lost siblings? Who knows! Hoped you liked it. Review if you must..It's summer so I might be updating again soon.**

**Bye!**

**Pheofox22 **


	8. If Anything can't get any wierder

_Chapter Eight _

_If Anything Can't Get Any More Weirder..._

"It's Jedite!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed as she saw the blond teen step out of the clearing glaring at the two well disguised (yeah right) evil doers.

"Ew it's the boss!" Zoey muttered menacingly as Sailor Moon and the other scouts looked confusedly at the two blondies.

"Jedite's your boss?" Sailor Moon asked the cat girl as she saw her teammates get frustrated with the situation.

"No...that blond bimbo is my boss." Zoey said cocking her cat ears at Elliot. "He's a jerk named Elliot."

"Thanks for the proper introduction." Elliot scoffed.

"No problem jerk." Zoey smirked as she adoringly gazed in his direction. Sailor Moon cut throught the gaze with a gigantic smile on her face. "What? Can't I have dreams of having multiple guys at the same time."

"You're looking at the girl with years of experience." Sailor Moon laughed.

"Would you quit swapping stories on who's got the more ditzy personality and start busting this guy's butt?" Mars shouted loudly as she pointed her finger at Elliot.

"Wait! He's not the enemy here!" Brigette argued. "Can't we discuss this matter as mature young adults."

"No way! The way to go is violence!" Kikki shouted as she started bounding around making sound effects from action movies. "You're toast fella!"

"Then why don't we start with get rid of the enemy!" Mars exclaimed still pointing at Elliot.

"I'm not the Bad Guy!" Elliot exclaimed. "Didn't you hear?"

"These guys work for you...and you work for the Negaverse!" Mars accused, as she began wavering her arms around wildly.

"Wrong again!" The brunette man beside Elliot answered.

"Not a talker huh? I get angry when I'm mad and I want answers!" Mars spat and formed her hands into the shot gun position and pointed it at them.

"We're just simple scientists trying to make a profit at a café...we don't deserve to die!" Wesley cried as he went on both knees and begged.

"Get up Coolridge." Elliot coldly remarked. "If you don't believe we're not the bad guys..why don't you listen to these guys."

Out from the distance came Luna and Artemis panting heavily as they ran up from the café and into the battle front. They passed out in a heap of cat hair and started burping.

"Pant...Scouts..these..burp..aren't the enemy.." Luna began as if she was almost hyperventilating.

"The're..ah..a misunderstanding..belch!" Artemis continued from underneath.

"Para-Parallel universe." Luna added.

"The Negaverse..Cyniclons..burp..Boy I ate too much." Artemis sighed.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to give the cats the strawberry cheese cake." Elliot remarked to Wesley.

"Yeah. It was a mistake..but I just can't resist!" Wesley said before handing a plate of deserts out in front of Sailor Mars. "Try some lemon squares, baked to perfection."

"NO THANK YOU!" Mars replied flipping over the desert tray and looked up in the sky. "AHA! I found you dirty scoundrel you!"

"Whoa..I never thought they would catch on so quickly." Jedite muttered to Dren.

"I thought they would go for another hour at least." Dren replied.

"Dren! You've joined up with these loser aliens! How could you!" Zoey shouted.

"I'm a bad guy..you should always know I'll be doing something evil and chaotic, kitty-kitty." Dren snarled.

"I'll kitty-kick your butt." Zoey answered. "We've all united against you and Elliot's clone over there! There's nothing you can do to us now!"

"Oh yeah! Well we'll just see about that!" Dren retorted, he looked towards Jedite. "You know anything to destroy these girls now?"

"Beats me..I only float around while others finish the job for me." Jedite replied coldly.

"Me too! What an untimely coincidence." Dren smiled. The smile faded. "But that doesn't make the solution brighter."

"Hey! What about me!" a scratchy voice shouted from the ground. The Mews and Scouts turned to see the Negaverse henchmen come out of the trees. "What should I do master Jedite!"

"Suck a lemon I'm trying to think of a plan!" Jedite said irritated as he scratched his head. "Hey wait!"

"What now!" Sailor Jupiter called as Jedite and Dren huddled up in a whispering frenzy over the girls.

"Somehow I find those guys a pain!" Corrina remarked.

"We have to deal with them all the time." Sailor Venus and Mew Renee stated sadly at once.

"That's IT!" Dren declared

"If you're united and all..." Jedite exclaimed.

"Then we can too!" Dren continued.

"And use our power.." Jedite recited.

"To destroy you!" Dren shouted and raised his hand up to the sky.

"NEGA..." Jedite yelled as he too raised his hand to the sky, and the symbol of the Negaverse appeared in his hand. Dren too had something appear in his hand..an infusor.

"FUSION!" Dren answered as the symbol of the Negaverse bolted towards the infusor in a dark purplish glow. As the two fused together Dren pitched the Nega-fusor thing to the confused monster henchmen on the ground..which began to grow and grow and grow..until she reached the trees. The monster now grew grey fur and a muzzle as a black mask appeared on her face and sprouted a fluffy tail.

The monster's ear's twitched. As the Nega-creature looked at herself in the fountain water she screamed.

"You turned me into a RACCOON?" The nega-creature growled as she swiped a vicious claw at the two alien allies, knocking them out of the air. "YOU IDIOTS!"

"Come on! Let's go and get her!" Sailor Moon announced bravely.

"I don't think we necessarily need to." Renee replied motioning to the raccoon monster who began to chase down her two creators out of the neighborhood.. forcing them to run on foot.

"What a weird night.." Sailor Moon remarked with a sigh. The twilight seemed to fade as the daylight drifted through as a magnificent sunrise came into view. She looked towards the Scouts as they marveled at the view as well as the Mew Mews. They seemed to be so alike, it seemed unseemly.

"You said it." Zoey replied with a smile, her tail wavering as the tinkling of her bell almost chimed the morning. Elliot stepped up from his spot and faced the Scouts with a straight face.

"Come to the Café..you can rest up in there." Elliot offered motioning to them. "While you regain your energy, Wesley and I will fill you in on what we have learnt about this situation so far..."

* * *

**Alright! I am so happy! I'm finally getting through this...I know there are more Mew Mew/Sailor Moon fics now than I first started this thing. Thank you for reading...I'm soexcited about finishing this! I'm going to start finishing this right nowpardon the oxymoron! Tell me how you like the fic so far and dibs on how the story should end! So don't worry..I'll update the rest as soon as I can.**

**See ya!**

**Pheofox22**


	9. Goodbyes and Hellos

_Chapter Nine _

_Goodbyes and Hellos_

"So we're actually in a parallel universe in an inter time continuum?" Amy asked as she sat on Wesley's cot in the basement center of operations.

"And we're in Tokyo?" Corrina added in disbelief to Elliot.

"Yeah..long story too." Elliot said as he leant against the wall, and Wesley typed on his computer.

"By aligning the planetary rotation of the Earth the Cyniclons must have made some extraction of time and space and positioned it where our potential boundaries are centered upon." Wesley explained showing the globe with a global positioning device on his computer to go on a wide screen in front of them.

"Hmm...that seems sensible." Amy recalled. Serena and the other girls stared in shock.

"You understood all that?" Lita remarked.

"Sure! It's all a matter of physics and the limits that one space civilization added with highly advanced sciences can bring." Amy answered brightly.

"I agree with Amy." Brigette replied as she stood up. "The Cyniclons could have made that parallel universe if they wanted to..they have been very intelligent with their skills and creating abnormal fixtures, like the infusors.."

"Sure it's possible..." Kikki remarked. "BUT HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?"

"I think I can shift the parallel universe's continuum, with a slight disruption." Wesley mused. "But if I do it now..the Sailor Scouts are going to be stuck with us and cannot go back to Tokyo...ever."

"Without the Sailor Scouts..the Negaverse will surely conquer the world!" Luna shrieked.

"And without the Mew Mews back home, the Cyniclons would waste our natural resources too!" Elliot shouted angrily.

"Then what'll we do? We can't be stuck here forever!" Lita remarked.

"I think we should dump 'em." Renee replied tonelessly. "If they go back through whatever boundaries the parallel universe has and we could still get back from this inter-time thing..back where we belong!"

"Great idea Renee." Rei exclaimed.

"Thanks..I guess." Renee replied with a stare.

"Okay guys! We better clear out before Wesley does this time transfer..whatever he's supposed to do." Mina announced.

"Yeah, but where to?" Lita asked with a shrug. "Where is this boundary, and how do we know how far to go until we reach the normal universe?"

"I don't know..Serena got us here. I might think she should know where it was." Rei answered. "Does anyone know where Serena is?"

At that moment Rei felt a poke at her shoulder and saw Kikki standing on her tippy toes trying to get her attention silently. Rei looked in the corner where she saw Serena and Zoey snoring as they slept in cat positions. Rei couldn't contain her anger. She began to thrust her arm out to punch Serena awake but was intercepted by Elliot's hand.

"Let them sleep..we'll leave after they wake up." Elliot reassured.

"Knowing Serena that'll be noon." Rei replied crossing her arms.

"I know what you mean." Elliot added, nodding over to Zoey.

Silence entered the room as Lita, Kikki, Renee, Corrina, Amy and Mina left the room so Rei and Elliot was alone. Rei blushed as she looked over at him timidly.

"I..I'm sorry for spying on your café and accusing you for being someone from the Negaverse." Rei apologized as she bowed her head, Elliot huffed as he looked away.

"You don't have to worship me...although I seem to be like a Greek god. Or so I'm told." Elliot answered snidely, Rei stood there embarrassedly. He turned towards her. "So..What do you think?"

"Of..Of what?" Rei asked reddening instantly.

"Do you think I look like a Greek god?" Elliot stated moving his head closer to her.

"Well..I.."

"Good Morning! Boy would I love some waffles right about now!" Serena sung as she and Zoey stretched out from their sleep.

"You said it..but I'd rather sink my teeth in some tuna!" Zoey meowed as she scratched her butt and straightened up to see Elliot and Rei standing speechless at them. "Hey Ellie! Are we having a tender moment with someone?"

"Yeah Rei..shouldn't you guys get a room?" Serena remarked comically.

"Shoot! I thought they'd never wake up!" Rei muttered furiously.

"I guess it's time to get going..we're moving out!" Elliot called to Wesley. He turned back to Rei. "Just something to think about."

Rei looked with wide eyes as he climbed up the stairs and out of sight. She sighed and hung her head low gripping to her heart. Serena put a hand on her friend's shoulder but Rei scowled at her, fighting back tears as she ran up the stairs after him.

"Serena.." Zoey called, Serena looked at her new pink haired friend. "I know we haven't really known each other for long, and that I heard what Elliot was saying while we were asleep that you have to go. I want to do something for you."

"It's no biggie. I somehow feel there's a lot in common with the both of us." Serena replied lightly.

"I know! Come on, we're practically identical twins!" Zoey answered with a laugh. Serena and Zoey curled up in a warm hug. Zoey pulled away at one of her ribbons and put it into Serena's hand. "Here. Take it, it's one of my favourite ribbons. To remember me by."

"Aw..so sweet." Serena said, as she clasped the soft ribbon in her hand, the same colour as Zoey's hair. Serena pulled on a fake golden chain with a small crescent moon linked to it from her neck and gave it to Zoey. "Here, now it's a fair trade."

"I'll miss mew." Zoey said and slapped her mouth. "Darn. It just never ends."

"Yeah." Serena replied. "I'm going to miss mew too, Zoey."

Zoey and Serena went upstairs to find the Scouts and the Mews saying their goodbyes, giving pats on the back, shaking hands, and doing their silly sing songs. Yet everyone knew it was time for them all to go home.

Serena lead the Scouts back through the alley where she got lost and found the cat girl and super hero team and with one last look back Serena said goodbye the only way she found appropriate.

"Mew Mew style! Mew Mew grace! Mew Mew Power in your face!"

_**the next few days...**_

Serena went back to her life as a teen super heroine as well as a student..going her usual way to school not taking any shortcuts, but passed by the boundary to the once parallel universe she once knew. Thinking of Zoey each time she passed. Serena sighed as she felt the ribbon in her pocket and sadly went back home with her head down. Unaware of where she was going Serena stumbled into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a red haired girl remarked. "I have a date with Mayasa and I'm way late!"

"Zoey?" Serena said in awe. "Is that you? How come you're here? Didn't that time space thing work?"

"What are you talking about? Who is this Zoey character?" the red haired girl asked. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do! I'm Sailor Moon..the girl you save from that alien dude in front of Café Mew Mew!" Serena said hurriedly. "Did you get amnesia from that travel?"

"I don't remember saving you from Kisshu and I don't have amnesia!" the red haired girl replied. "I may forget things but I don't have amnesia!"

"Oops. I must have thought you were someone else. Sorry." Serena replied as she quickly gone away. "That was weird. I could of sworn that was Zoey all along."

"Sailor Moon?" the red haired muttered to herself as she stood and stared as Serena walked away. "That doesn't sound like Usagi."

"Ichigo!" a voice called and suddenly three girls appeared from the alleyway to where the red haired girl stood. One was blue haired, another blond and a green haired girl went to see their friend. "There you are Ichigo! Mayasa was wondering about you!"

"Hey Minto, hi Purin, Hello Retasu! Boy was that weird." the red haired girl answered. "I bumped into a person that looked like the girl from Sailor Moon and she knew all about Kisshu and about Tokyo Mew Mew. But she was talking very weird and acting as if I was someone named Zoey!"

"Zoey? What on earth does that mean?" Minto remarked as they began to walk away.

"Somehow I don't quite get the answer." Ichigo replied and never saw the Serena character again..

**

* * *

FINALLY OVER!**

**PS I am so sorry for taking this long (waaaay too long) to finish this story. I'd like to thank everyone (or just one) who read and reviewed Mew Moon Saga, those in the past who read may their pennames be in the history of Fan Fiction be in honour. As well as those who are just starting their own Mew Mew/ Sailor Moon crossovers, a word of advice...UPDATE OFTEN! Don't be like me and leave it to the next year or millenia to finish it. Okay, oh andgood luck to them too. **

**PPS.Likethe end of the last chapter, Ifinally read thefirst TokyoMew Mew book and to all anti-4kids fans, I'M NOT GOING BACK TO MEW MEW POWER! Although it's a good television series,TMM is way better.**

**As usual I talk way too much during the end of these things. Probably because I'm lonely. **

**Aw well, happy fan fic reading!**

**Cheers! **

**The End! **

**Pheofox22**


End file.
